Fuel systems typically employ multiple fuel injectors to inject high pressure fuel into respective combustion chambers of an engine. The high pressure fuel is supplied to the fuel injectors via a common rail located adjacent to the engine, and individual fuel lines connect the common rail to the fuel injectors.
In some fuel systems, quills or other tubular connectors are provided to supply the high pressure fuel from the common rail to the respective fuel injectors. One type of tubular connector is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,413 (the '413 patent) issued to Greaney. The '413 patent describes a tubular connector that feeds fuel from a high pressure line to a fuel injector. Part of the tubular connector is inserted into the cylinder head of the engine, and part of the tubular connector is exterior to the cylinder head of the engine.
Although the tubular connector of the '413 patent may be capable of supplying high pressure fuel from the common rail to the respective fuel injector, the connection that is exterior to the cylinder head, such as the connection between the fuel line and the end of the tubular connector, may require additional shielding to prevent the leakage of high pressure fuel in certain applications.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.